Feferdic Rareorg
Basic Information Pronunciation: Fee-furd-ic Rare-or-g Common name: Butterbee Bat Date of discovery: 8/23/2016 Gender: Female and Male Temperament: Distinctive Diet: Vegetation Weight: 55.49 kg Height: 0.82 m (2.69 ft) Conservation Status: Least Concern Native Planet: [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Sesylai_Attvaa Sesylai Attvaa] Description The Feferdic Rareorg first appears to be an insectoid from the ground, as it's wings are similar to a butterflies from far away, however, upon closer inspection it is a mammalian creature, with several insect-like parts. They are fairly small, with a primarily yellow pelt, white underbelly, and brown skin. It seem to be a hexopod, with two thin,clawed legs, and four distinctive wings, however, the back set always follows the first, leading many researchers to question if they are true limbs. They have solid black eyes, long ears, and an enlarged tail, with fur patterns that make it look segmented. Like many animals on Sesylai Attvaa, they are cold blooded, without the need to expend precious energy on heating themselves up, in order to escape colder conditions, they follow the warm winds, only stopping to eat. When they do need to cool off however, their long ears help them cool off. They have a cousin on [[Hoshinowada|'Hoshinowada']], the Esporateum Pipetricli, which is orange, and lacks the large ears of this creature. Habitat They soar above the densely vegetated zones of Sesylai Attvaa. Behavior The Feferdic Rarorg fly primarily by following the warm updrafts of the planet, using minimal effort to glide through the forests of Eggasium Diumheneus. Due to their small size and relative frailty, the Feferdic do not often touch the ground their entire lives, resting by hanging upside-down on the branches of the Eggasium and Rigacus for nourishment and rest during their eternal flight. While they are not necessarily social, you can find one just as happy on its own as in a group, their method of travel tends towards large flocks, usually of 15 individuals or more. They have little interest to visitors, and have flourished slightly due to a major predator, [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Luctice_Yardea Vixulus Ferralyc], being exported by newcomers to the planet Reproduction Feferdics engage in a highly complex mating dance while flying. This involves swooping, calling, diving, and displaying the tail. The mid-air nature of the dance allows for extensive possibilities, and is one of the most beautiful and acrobatic feats the Feferdics are capable of doing. Males will perform this dance to attract females, and is a common sight in the beginning of the colder months, when they gather for their mating season. Females may choose more than one male, after which they compete in the much more lethal midair fights, clawing at the wings and back with their feet. When a single male remains, the pair moves to either large plants or rock formations in the area. The female will nest for about a month and a half, before giving birth to live young, only about .1 meters tall. These will stay in the nest for 2 weeks, before they are able to fly out on their own. Before the young fly out on their own, however, the parents can be seen leading them over to the base of a [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Rigacus_Tupalikima Rigacus Tupalikima]. When all the parents in the area (who's young are old enough) are gathered, the parents are seen shepherding them into the the ball of sap encased by roots. If the young can escape the sticky prison, they then fly free and are considered adults by the rest of the population. If they can't, they stay stuck and the weaker members are weeded out. Occasionally, older pairs will fly onto [[Pluigima Narottumae|'Pluigima Narottumae']], resulting in the female dying, feeding the plant by a much larger amount than normal. Ecology These creatures are almost the bottom of the food chain, only beaten by the plants they eat. They have developed flying to escape from predators, but when they land, especially in larger groups, they become very vulnerable Diet The sap and stalk of the Eggasium and Rigacus, with which they have a symbiotic relationship. They deliver the seeds through they fluffy tails, similar to pollinators on earth, and in return, they eat the extremely nutritious sap of of the "fans" of the Eggasium and the Rigacus. This sap forms in small pockets in the holes of the Eggasium and Rigacus plants. The sap of the Eggasium is poisonous to most creatures, but the Feferdic is immune, allowing it to successfully digest it. They supplement this with the berries of shrubs nearby, but do not need to stop flying for those. Category:Fauna Category:Flying Category:Herbivore Category:Sesylai Attvaa